


That Red Lip Classic Thing That You Like

by Chash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has never been the other woman before, so she doesn't know exactly how it's supposed to work, but she's pretty sure the usual fallout doesn't include hooking up with her boyfriend's other girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Red Lip Classic Thing That You Like

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad I'd never written Clarke/Raven porn before, so problem solved! Title from Taylor Swift.

"Oh, fuck me, seriously?"

Clarke gives Raven a wry smile. "Of all the gin joints," she says, refusing to be embarrassed. "I understand if you just want to leave, but if you don't, I will give you your first drink free."

"Is that the standard _sorry your boyfriend cheated on you with me_ deal?"

"I'm hoping that's not going to be a regular thing for me," she says. "But, sure. If another guy uses me to cheat on his girlfriend, I'll give her a drink too. That can be my new thing."

Raven groans and sits down on the stool across from Clarke. "Sorry, I know it's not your fault. I just--I thought I knew him. But then I thought about it harder and, yeah, I _did_ know him, and I'm not actually surprised he was too much of a chickenshit to break up with me before he started going out with someone else."

"You know what would make this conversation better for you? Your first drink. Free."

"Yeah, good call. Give me a vodka tonic?"

"Sure thing."

"So, it was Clarke, right?"

"Yeah. And you're Raven."

"Yup." Clarke slides over her drink, and Raven takes a sip. "How'd you meet Finn?"

"He came in here and started drinking," Clarke says. "That's how I start most of my friendships. He was cute, seemed nice. My last relationship was pretty rough, she dumped me and left me broken-hearted. He seemed pretty safe." She gives Raven half a smile. "So, obviously, that went well."

"Obviously," Raven agrees, smiling back. "Sorry."

"Not your fault either. Neither of us did anything wrong."

"Good point." She raises her glass. "So, friends?"

"Friends," Clarke agrees.

An hour later, Clarke's in the alley with her mouth on Raven's clit, three fingers inside her, getting her off as quickly as she can before she has to go back to work.

"Guess that's one way to get over a guy," Raven remarks, when Clarke's done.

"Yeah, any time you need help with that, you can let me know."

*

"You slept with the girl whose boyfriend was cheating on her with you?" Bellamy asks, sounding skeptical.

"It didn't really go all the way to sleeping with her," Clarke says. "Just ate her out in a back alley."

"You're a classy person, Griffin."

"Role model for future generations," she agrees, and they bump fists.

And then Raven comes in, of course. Clarke has two jobs--bartender and campus bookstore--and now Raven has showed up at both of them.

"Are you stalking me, Griffin?" Raven asks, leaning against the counter. Clarke tries not to think about her mouth between Raven's legs, Raven's hand in her hair, how hard she'd gotten herself off that night, thinking about it. She also tries not to blush. She fails at all of the above.

"I'm at work," she says. Her voice comes out even, maybe even a little flirty. Bellamy is totally smirking at her, but she's ignoring him. "If anyone's doing the stalking, it's you."

"Hey, I just needed to get drunk, and now I need textbooks."

"I guess you would, since you transferred." She pauses. "How are you settling in, anyway? I know you were planning to have, well. Finn."

"It's okay. My housemates are cool. I wouldn't say I'm super social or anything, but I've been playing a lot of Hearthstone."

"We're doing a movie night tomorrow," Bellamy says, helpful as always. Clarke kicks him, and he kicks back, giving Raven an innocent smile. "You should come hang out."

"Who are you?" Raven asks, sizing him up.

"BFF-slash-manager," Bellamy says, putting his arm around Clarke. "Bro for life. Platonic soulmate. I'm--"

"Bellamy," Clarke supplies, shoving him off. "My pet idiot." She smiles at Raven. "You're definitely welcome for movie night, though. It's me and Bellamy, his roommate Miller, my best friend--"

"My boyfriend," Bellamy corrects.

"My best friend and/or Bellamy's boyfriend, Bellamy's sister, Miller's boyfriend, Miller's boyfriend's best friend--" She shrugs. "We usually get drunk and throw popcorn at some shitty B-movie we find on Netflix. It's a pretty good time, if you're not doing anything else."

"Sure," says Raven. "I like shitty movies and throwing things."

"Give me your number, I'll text you the address," says Clarke, and they exchange numbers.

"You'd be lost without me," Bellamy says, once Raven leaves.

"I'm going to murder you in your sleep."

"You're going to get laid again," he says. "She was totally checking you out."

"Yeah?"

"I mean, not quite as obviously as you were checking her out, but--"

She shoves him again. "Fuck off, Bellamy."

*

Raven shows up with a six-pack of beer for bad movie night, and Bellamy and Octavia--the most meddling siblings of all time, no contest--make sure the only possible place for her to sit is wedged on the couch next to Clarke.

"You two are neither cute nor subtle," Clarke tells them, when Raven is in the bathroom.

"He's cute," says Wells. Bellamy grins at him.

"So's she," Jasper adds.

"Thanks," says Octavia, dry, and without the grin. Jasper is never going to hit that. "We're _helping_ , Griffin. Helping is always cute."

"And never subtle," says Bellamy.

"I can get laid all by myself," Clarke grumbles, but she can't quite keep the fondness out of her voice. She loves her stupid asshole friends.

"If it's by yourself, you're not really getting laid that well," says Octavia, and Clarke throws a pillow at her.

She and Raven both live on campus, so they head back together. It's a nice night, and Clarke feels surprisingly easy with the other girl, considering their relationship so far has consisted of dating the same guy, dumping him, and hooking up in an alley. Raven's cool, smart and funny, driven and dedicated.

And painfully hot, but that kind of goes without saying. Raven is _unreal_ gorgeous.

"Do you have a roommate?" Raven asks her.

"Not this year."

"So, can I come up?"

Clarke swallows hard. She doesn't really do this, the whole casual, no-strings sex thing. She doesn't know if that's normal for Raven, or she's blowing off steam in the wake of Finn, or she's just trying to figure out her sexuality and Clarke is available and seems willing. It's definitely something she should think through and figure out, but--later.

"Yeah, sure. Come on up," says Clarke.

Raven starts taking her clothes off as soon as the door's closed, which--Clarke doesn't like to stop beautiful people getting naked in front of her, but there's something aggressive about her movements, like she's trying to prove something, and that's not really how Clarke likes to start this kind of thing.

"Hey," she says, gentle. "Slow down."

"What, you don't want to?"

"No, but--I don't have anything else going on tonight, do you?"

"No."

"So, okay--" Clarke says, and tugs her in by the hips, gentle and deliberate. "Slow down," she says again, and kisses her, slow, careful, _sweet_. She likes kissing, can make out for hours, and it seems like a waste to jump straight into nudity and grinding when they could take their time.

Raven is stiff for a minute, like she's still spoiling for a fight, but then she relaxes, lets Clarke coax her into it, opens her mouth for Clarke's tongue and sighs when it slides into her mouth.

"Yeah," says Clarke, soft, pulling her toward the bed. "Yeah, like that."

They make out on her bed, legs tangled together, Clarke's hands skating up the bare skin of Raven's side, just learning the feel of her. Raven is slower to respond, but she finally tugs Clarke's shirt off as well, and then rolls them over so she can take Clarke in.

"First time with a girl?" Clarke asks, smiling up at her.

"First time with anyone but Finn," she admits.

"Jesus. What a fucking waste."

Raven laughs, surprised, and leans down, pressing her mouth against Clarke's throat. "Right? I'm way too awesome for that."

"Yeah." She brings her hands up to unhook Raven's bra, slide it off, while Raven keeps kissing down her neck, trying out the taste of her skin. "Why me?"

"I was curious," she says. "You offered. And--fuck, it was hot, okay?"

Clarke laughs. "Yeah, it really was."

"Besides, the best revenge is living well, right?"

"Yeah."

Raven pushes the cup of her bra down, swirls her tongue around Clarke's nipple, experimental, and Clarke moans and fists her hand in Raven's hair. Raven's leg slides between hers, pressing up, as she keeps working Clarke's nipple with her mouth, sucking and trying a graze of teeth. She's inexperienced, sure, but she's a natural.

Clarke fumbles behind her back, gets the bra off, and hauls Raven up for another kiss, desperate and hot now, needy. She turns them back over, banging her elbow against the wall in the cramped bed and not caring at all. "Fuck," she says, getting her hand on Raven's breast, learning the feel of it, testing how she likes to be touched. "What do you want? I've got toys, or just hands and mouth and--"

"I thought you wanted to slow down," Raven says, smug, and Clarke laughs.

"We did slow down," she says. "Now we're going faster again."

"I want to try going down on you," says Raven, calculating. "I want to see what that's like."

"Oh, fuck," says Clarke. "Please feel free to test out all your girl-on-girl fantasies on me. That's what I'm here for."

"And being less of a waste than Finn."

"So much less of a waste." Raven's fingers go to Clarke's jeans, and Clarke helps her, kicks them and her underwear off. Raven's eyes look her up and down, taking her in, and she bites her lip.

"Wow," she says. "Naked girls."

"We're pretty great," Clarke agrees. "Where do you want me? On the bed, or--"

"On my face," Raven says, tugging her hips. "I want you to ride my face, Griffin."

"Holy shit," says Clarke, laughing, letting Raven position her how she wants. "It's like you've seen my fantasies."

"I'm hoping to," says Raven, and licks a hot, wet stripe right over Clarke's pussy. Clarke drops her forehead against the wall, already ridiculously wet and needy. She hasn't been with a girl, aside from Raven at the bar, for almost a year, and there's just something about an enthusiastic amateur who wants to experiment.

She licks inside Clarke, wet and hot, like she's trying to taste as much of her as she can, and her fingers come up to play with Clarke's clit. She's clumsier with that, less sure of how to position herself, and Clarke slides her own hand down to help, show her the right places to touch, and she's fucking gasping all at once, on the edge so fucking fast, because, really, she's been on the edge since the bar, and she's finally getting exactly what she needs.

She comes with a choked sound, and Raven doesn't stop touching her until Clarke actually moves off of her, too sensitive to keep up the contact.

"Fuck," she says, laughing. " _Fuck_. Please tell me this isn't a one-night thing for you, you're fucking unreal."

Raven stills, and Clarke thinks it's the wrong thing to have said, but then Raven asks, "What do you want it to be?" soft, and a little shy, and Clarke remembers this is a girl who just got her heart broken, who was throwing herself into things instead of talking about what happened, and feels suddenly guilty.

"I think if I'd met you first, I wouldn't have even noticed Finn," she says, sliding back up to put her head on the pillow next to Raven's. "I would have just asked you out instead."

Raven laughs. "I bet you say that to all the girls," she teases, tangling their legs together again. She's still wearing her jeans, which Clarke is going to have to correct, at some point.

"It's a little too specific to work as a general pickup line," Clarke says. She leans in for another long, slow kiss, tasting herself in Raven's mouth, liking the way she fits there. "You should stay," she murmurs, going for the button on Raven's jeans.

"For the night?" asks Raven.

"For a start, yeah."

*

Three weeks later, they're sitting in the grass outside the bookstore, killing time before Clarke's shift. Raven is explaining the problem set she's working on, talking with her hands, waving her pen around, and Clarke doesn't get half of it, but she can't take her eyes off her. Raven loves machinery in a way that Clarke doesn't understand, but she never gets tired of listening to her. It's pretty much the best.

And then Finn's there, stopping as he's about to go in the bookstore, apparently struck by the sight of his ex-girlfriend with her head in his other ex-girlfriend's lap, making broad gestures about propulsion engines. Clarke supposes it's understandable.

"Hi," he says.

"Hi," she says, giving him a smile that is completely devoid of warmth. In a weird way, she owes him, but she's not interested in forgiving him any time soon. He hurt her girlfriend. No one gets to hurt her girlfriend. "You have really great taste in girls, thanks."

Raven snorts, rolls her eyes. "Classy, Griffin." She meets Finn's eyes, but makes no move to get out of Clarke's lap. "Hey, Finn."

"Hi," he says again. "Listen, I wanted to--I was hoping I could talk to you, I wanted to say--I'm sorry, Raven."

Raven shrugs, glances up at Clarke. "Don't be," she says, giving him a bright smile. "I'm not."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] That Red Lip Classic Thing That You Like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790852) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
